Evanescence
by Tintinnabulate
Summary: An ongoing song fic with a possible sequel. The characters? Hinata Hyuuga, Hikara HyuugaOC, Riruna UchihaOC, Acacia KuriyaOC, and Sakura Haruno. There's a concert being planned in Konohagakure no Sato, who are the stars? These girls. A chapter to each son


**_AOD101:_** Yes, I'm well aware that I have not updated any of my other stories in a bit over a year, but I feel really inspired and I know I'll finish it. As you can see, this story is titled Evanescence. This story will be chaptered by every song in the Evanescence 'Fallen' album. Meaning there IS a definite ending. This is a Naruto fic, based around characters of my own choosing and/or creating. So, nya nya. It's not going to be in exact order of the songs on the disc so whatever. Each song symbolizes something about each character who sings it.

Hinata – Bring Me To Life

Hinata walked onto the stage, not noticing the vast audience including members of her own family and team. She stationed herself in front of the keyboard placed there and played a quick trill before beginning her song.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

After the first line, her cousin, Hikara, walked out and sat next to her. The girl with the same pale eyes, but longer black-blue hair motioned for Hinata to get up, but continue singing. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, still considering it practice. However, she did so anyways, still unable to see the crowd watching them.

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

That second the rest of the band filled in, the silver-haired, red-eyed Acacia Kuriya on guitar, Riruna Uchiha on the drums, and finally Sakura Haruno on the bass. Where had they all come from? Looking slightly surprised, Hinata gave them a curious look, getting a tad nervous. But, these were her friends and she was still able to sing like she had done many times before.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside_

When she heard Naruto's voice singing backup to her, it was a major surprise. Sure, they had planned that for when they performed, but she wasn't sure what was going on. Wait, was that Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai? What were they doing here? And during rehearsal.

Gulping down her anxiety she continued her song. She had written in as a representation of what she felt in her life. How she had to deal with the Main House and Branch House problems. How she had to try and live up to her father's expectations. Not to be weak. But it was killing her.

_(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me_

Hinata brought her hands up to do a quick Bunshin no Jutsu, creating a clone of herself which moved in sync with her. It was her reflection. But void. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw all of the remaining Rookie 9, their teachers, Gai, Tenten, Lee and several of Naruto's friends from the Academy – Konohamaru, Moegi, etc.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

The lights flashed bright as she spun and twisted to the music, getting ready for her chorus. Wait… Hokage-sama? Jiraiya-sama? Shizune-san?

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Father? Neji? Hanabi? Hinata caught glimpses of familiar white eyes and pale faces but was unable to get a closer look. It was time for one of her favorite parts in this song. Placing her right foot on the mic stand, she pushed on it, making it go down to stick of the edge of the stage. She walked further along the pole and raised her hands. Chakra strings shot out of her palms. Spinning in place, she proved her chakra control and flexibility as the strings moved with her.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

She snapped the strings off, the energy dispersing into the air, giving the illusion of stars.

_(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
(without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here)  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

She was proving herself through this song she was going to do it. Even if the people out there were her family, the ones who criticized her every move… she was going to do it.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

Hinata crossed her arms in front of her chest, but kept her head high. This was her song. She was going to perform it her way.

"You did it," Hikara said from behind her.

"W-what?" She stuttered, losing the adrenaline that had kept her going through the song. She turned towards her cousin curiously. Hikara merely shrugged and gestured towards the audience. Turning back around, she realized that everyone she saw while singing had actually been there. This was their concert. Their show. She had thought it was just a practice.

Her father. Neji. Hanabi. She locked on their eyes, waiting for any form of acknowledgment. Hanabi smiled up at her, this was her sister, the only one she'd ever have. Neji. He merely smirked, which could be considered a full-blown smile in his world. He didn't hate her. Never had, really. He was just stubborn. Her father. He didn't smile or smirk or anything, just nodded. That was something coming from him

Hinata's face broke into a smile and she spun around and pulled Hikara into a big hug.

"Thank you."

**_AOD101:_** Well, the first chapter's done. Just to let you know, Sasuke is here and Sakura has done her training with Tsunade, so she's a kickass kunoichi. :D.


End file.
